The Seven Kisses of Kim Possible
by Rye-bread
Summary: And you thought Kim and Ron's first kiss was in So The Drama.  Or maybe Emotion Sickness.  Or even A Very Possible Christmas.  Listen now to the story, a tender tale of romance. Love's first glory, Destiny's chance.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the KP fanart of CurseX that inspired my fic "A Little Nap". I will explain in a later chpt.

I dedicate this story to MrDrP, who takes issue with my inclusion of a non-canon character in "Kim and Lionheart" and "Solo Mission". Of course Kim and Ron are destined for each other. You might even say there's something magical about it.

And you thought Kim and Ron's first kiss was in "So The Drama"--or maybe "Emotion Sickness"--or even "A Very Possible Christmas." Listen now to the story, a tender tale of romance.

When Rachel Stoppable, bank teller and avid gardener, felt the labor pains, her husband Abraham dutifully drove her to the old Middleton General Hospital, where she gave birth to Ronald Adrian Stoppable--but not that day. False alarm. She was not fully dilated. They sent her home. The next day, she felt the labor pains again. Again her husband Abraham drove her to the Hospital, where again she was not fully dilated. They sent her home again.

The next day, she felt her water break. Abe rushed her to the hospital, where, this time, she gave birth to Ronald Adrian Stoppable--eventually. They had to induce labor. Twenty-two hours later--finally--an exhausted Rachel gave birth. "Never saw a kid move so slow," said one grumpy delivery room nurse. "It was like they had to coax him out."

According to the statutes of the Law of Moses, he was circumcised on the eighth day by Temple Beth-El's brand new Rabbi Katz. As the bris was performed, the child Ronnie wailed, Rachel cried, and Abraham beamed proudly. And so he received the mark of the covenant God had made with people of Israel.

A huge banquet was given at the synagogue.--the biggest banquet in living memory.

Of course Abe's parents came, Gideon and Hannah Stoppable, to Rachel's regret. To Hannah, Rachel was a pathetic whiner, a _bupkus,_ unworthy of her dear boy Abraham. To Rachel, Hannah was a stern critic, impossible to satisfy.

Ronnie was handed to every aunt, uncle, cousin, friend, and at last to Gideon, the family patriarch.

As was custom, he proudly help up his grandson and recited the child's entire name, included the Old Country family name, in all it's Jewish-East European-Slavic completeness: Ronald Adrian Aristoppabololovitchsky. It was a mouthful in any language.

Hannah seethed. What kind of name was "Ronald Adrian"? But _her_ son's name--Abraham Jacob--now _there _was a _name_! She recited it to herself in the Hebraic: _Avram Yakov_. It had a natural cadence. What was Rachel thinking?

Gideon watched with a sense of resignation and Abe watched with a sense of dread. When Papa Jon, Abe's grandfather, had retired from the police force, he bought a little house in what was then the country, and some poultry. When two chickens squared off to see who would rule the roost, they would fluff their neck and breast feathers, clucking ominously before charging each other in an explosion of claws and feathers.

While the squabble was taking place, the child in Gideon's arms cooed, and seemed to fix his gaze at a definite object just in front of him.

A week later, it was another sleepless night at the Stoppable house.

"He sleeps when he should be awake! He's awake when he should sleep," Rachel lamented. "I'm afraid he'll never be normal."

"Dear, you're worrying too much. Didn't the doctor tell us he would be like this for the first few weeks?" reassured her husband.

"And his appetite! He nurses so much! What's he going to be like when he starts solid food?"

"I'm sure he'll take to solid food just fine. Why just last night, while you were in the shower, I was holding him and having a taco. I let him have some cheese off the tip of my finger--"

"You fed him _what?_" shouted Rachel, alarmed.

"It was just a nibble!"

"_Abraham Stoppable!_ Are you _out_ of your _mind?_ You're teaching our son to nosh on that _chazerei_--that_ junk--_and I'm trying to get _you_ to quit eating it?"

"Rachel, I'm sure he won't he won't live off the stuff."

After Ronnie closed his eyes, his parents set him in the crib and went to bed themselves.

But Ronnie was soon awake again. He didn't cry. He only looked up with wide eyes and cooed.

An elven-looking being with gossamer wings hovered at the foot of the crib. It had long silvery hair and wore a silver gown. It might have been an Angel. It might have been a Fairy. It smiled at Ronnie and spoke.

_**Child of caution slow to tread**_

_**Full of every imagined dread**_

_**Seven kisses shall you receive**_

_**And on the last kiss shall you at last believe**_

_**That she is yours and you are hers**_

When Annette Possible, neurosurgeon, felt her water break, her husband James Timothy dutifully drove her to the brand new Tri-City Medical Center, where her practice was located--well, that's how it was planned, at least. Very carefully planned. In all probability.

"Now--uh--don't be anxious, dear. Uh--we'll get to the hospital in--uh--plenty of time. I programmed the shortest route into the GPS tracking--uh--I can't find the dashboard monitor--."

she groaned. "We have GPS tracking in the SUV--which you took in yesterday for a tune-up. This is our mid-sized sedan--which doesn't have that feature!" 

"It _doesn't?_ Why, that's an unconscionable oversight. I'll have to correct that first thing--."

"Jim, dear," she panted, "Focus. The baby is the first thing."

"Uh--right." He grinned sheepishly--and frowned as he studied the dashboard. "Now the transmission is--."

Annette was in the middle of her Lamaze breathing. Hoo hoo hee hee. "This is--a stick shift--." Hoo hoo hee hee. "--With a--clutch pedal."

Jim grinned. "Right. Stick shift. 'H' pattern. Clutch pedal. How are you holding up, dear?"

Hoo hoo hee hee. She smiled wanly. She wanted to take her pedal and stick it up his shift. Hoo hoo hee hee. "_Jim_--for the--love of God--_hospital!_" That natural childbirth they discussed? Forget it. Painkillers! Give the lady painkillers!

He ground the gears searching for first. "Yesdear! Rightaway!"

At the Medical Center, Jim barely got her in the wheelchair and through the door when Annette arched her body.

They barely got her into the delivery room. The obstetrician hardly began to instruct the mother. "Push--!" when the baby flew into his waiting arms

And so Kimberly Anne Possible was born.

"Wow--anything's possible for a Possible," the new father mumbled to himself. My little Kimmie-cub, he thought with pride

The child opened her mouth and wailed. It was a magnificent set of lungs. It was the first birth at the Tri-City Medical Center, and remains its fastest birth on record.

Everyone in the delivery room marveled.

"Will you look at that head of hair?"

"Red as sunrise!"

"As thick as wheat!"

But it was when she was placed in Annette's arms that she opened her eyes. They were a striking shade of green.

Annette looked at Jim with wonder. "Who has eyes like that in your family? No one in mine certainly does."

Jim was baffled.

But when Emily Possible, Jim's mother, took her granddaughter into her arms, she knew. "Son, you're forgetting Aunt Mim. You have her eyes, child. You have her spirit, you're going to be like her, reckless and fearless," said the woman whom Kim would one day call Nana.

Kimmie was baptized when she was a month old.

The minister asked, "Do you desire to have this child baptized into the this faith and do you promise, with God's help, by your life and teaching to led her toward an understanding of this faith and into the service of Jesus Christ?"

And James Timothy Possible, the honest, friendly skeptic, who struggled with faith, promised with his wife he would. His mother had made the same promise. He had been raised in that way, and he fully intended to raise his daughter in the same way.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you are baptized in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Every time he looked up after a rocket launch, every time he gazed upon the pictures of the wonders of the universe from the Hubble telescope, he would know--there was _something_ greater--Some_one_ greater, Einstein would say.

It was that night an elven-looking being with gossamer wings hovered at the foot of the crib. Kimmie looked up and cooed. It had long silvery hair and wore a silver gown. It might have been an Angel. It might have been a Fairy. It smiled at Kimmie and spoke.

_Child of courage knowing no fear_

_Springing to life when danger is near_

_Seven kisses shall you bestow_

_And on the last kiss at last shall you know_

_That he is yours and you are his_

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2:THE FIRST KISS

Over at Deviant Art, there is a KP fan artist, CurseX, who draws the cutest pix of Kim and Ron as kids imaginable (see my profile for the link) My fic "A Little Nap" was based on a couple of her pix. In response, she drew a pic for me. I in turn have based this chpt on that pic. This chpt. is the seed for the whole Seven Kisses story.

I have borrowed from my own story "A Little Nap", and changed a few details. Some of Ron's dialogue and details of Kim and Ron's attire are from the KP episode, "A Sitch In Time".

A note about last chpt. In the KP episode "Rewriting History", Jon Stoppable is referred to as Ron's grandfather, and Mim Possible as Kim's aunt. Their adventures took place a century before Kim & Ron's. But that wouldn't work--too far apart. So I inserted an extra generation. Jonathan begat Gideon, who begat Abraham, who begat Ronald

The names of Jon's son Gideon and Gideon's wife Hannah are my own. The names of Ron's parents Abraham Jacob and Rachel are my own. The name of Mrs. Dr. P., Annette, is my own. Kim's Raggedy Ann doll at Daycare is my own detail.

A note: I have never seen the "Fearless Ferret" episode, but the dialogue of the episode I read at TV-dot-com suggests that the show "Fearless Ferret" was on only a couple years, probably when Ron was older. So I made up the "Fearless Ferret" comic.

Kim and Ron, ABC Daycare, Kim's ball, the treehouse, Rabbi Katz, Ron's imaginary friend Rufus, yadda yadda, belong to the Kim Possible series.

To cpneb: one of the seven kisses is Walter Nelson? C'mon, get real! You have to be aware that this is a tale of Kim & Ron.

To bthecatslayer: In many Christian churches, christening and infant baptism are the same thing. In other Christian churches, the person is baptized after publically proclaiming their faith--like Confirmation, accepting Christ, etc. It is known as believer's baptism. I think both are valid, if it matters. I went through both.

To CajunBear73: I fully intend to take you through each and every one of the seven kisses--& then some.

To SolarinStudio: I had to get the intro out of the way. I'll try & take it leisurely from now on.

To fatherfigure1: the 7 kisses occur from childhood to the--hey, why should I spoil the surprize? You'll just have to keep reading.

To DJ Duncan, Meca Vegeta, the archduke, cmanuk, kpfan72491, Ace Ian Combat, whitem: thanks for the reviews!

**_THE SEVEN KISSES OF KIM POSSIBLE_**

**_chpt 2_**

**_THE FIRST KISS_**

When Rachel Stoppable was almost nine months pregnant, she heard the sounds of sawing wood and hammering nails in the back yard. She stood up with difficulty and slowly walked to the back door. What met her eyes astounded her. "Abe! What are you _up_ to?"

Her husband was dressed not in his suit for the office, or his customary bright tropical shirt for home, but in a plain work shirt and pants, and a pair of work gloves. He had a nail apron around his waist with a claw hammer thrust into the loop. A plank was laid on a two saw horses. He was sawing the plank to its desired length. Around him were stacks of other planks of various lengths. An extension ladder was leaning against the big tree in the yard. A platform was already built up in the limbs.

He looked up, wiped his brow, and grinned. Sawdust covered his hair and clothes. "Hello, dear. This is for our child, when he--or she--is old enough. I plan to build a swing set, a playhouse, and put up a basket for basketball. I've spent my adult life sitting at a desk and crunching numbers. All that changes. I don't plan to be an armchair parent."

"Will that thing be safe?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll try it myself," he assured her.

In truth, his glorious ambitions were never realized. The treehouse was all he ever accomplished before settling into routine of helping his wife raise a son. He never threw a ball, or camped out, or wrestled with his son. But the treehouse--the treehouse would more than make up for the lack of all the rest. The treehouse would be the nexus, the pivotal point in the life of Ron Stoppable. It would be the setting for the crucial encounters between Ron and that one who would be his best friend, his playmate, his teammate, his soulmate, his very heart.

Ron's parents promised him on his first day at ABC Preschool that he would meet many new friends. So far the only friend was the one he brought with him. Rufus, the big kid. Almost as big as the three boys who stole the other kids' toys and pushed them around. Why didn't the grown-up lady ever see them when they were bad? Because they had learned the same trick he had. To blend in when you had to, to look and act like everyone else, so the grown-ups wouldn't see you. They did it so they could get away with being bad. He did it for protection from them. 

He made Rufus up mainly so he would feel safe around bigger kids. If they started to bully him, he would tell them about Rufus and warn them to leave him alone. Would they believe that he had a friend who was bigger than them? He doubted it. So he kept quiet and stayed away from other kids. If he had no toys, no one would envy him. If he didn't play games or toss the ball or sit on the swing, no one would notice him. It kept him safe. But it was very boring. And very lonely.

He talked to Rufus in the privacy of his thoughts. He and Rufus shared an interest in Fearless Ferret, their favorite hero. It was odd. Rufus would tell him that he should be braver, like Fearless Ferret, and be helpful, and friendly to others, like Fearless Ferret. Ron knew Rufus was right. It just took some time to decide to do the right thing.

He told his Momma and Daddy about how much fun he had at Preschool with Rufus and the other kids. They were very glad. They wanted to meet Rufus. When Momma dropped him off, or picked him up from Daycare, she asked which kid was Rufus. Ron always sort of said that Rufus's mommy hadn't brought him yet, or had already picked him up.

Rufus was very unhappy with Ron telling lies. It was not something Fearless Ferret would do.

I know, Ron thought glumly.

Then, one day, a new girl came to the Preschool.

Ron stared. She was his height. She had freckles, just like him. She wore a green dress. She had a Raggedy Ann dolly clutched under her left arm. But the hair...

Her hair was done up in twin ponytails on either side of her head. And the ponytails hung to her shoulders. Her hair was thick and wavy. When she turned her head, the ponytails flipped. And her hair was red. As red as a stop sign. As red as the yarn hair of the Raggedy Ann she carried.

She looked around nervously. She looked like she felt just like Ron. Lonely. No friends.

Go meet her, said Rufus. Be a friend.

I will, said Ron, in his head. Just a minute.

The three big boys appeared. "Look, a new kid!"

They started to surround her. Her eyes were big with fear.

Help her, said Rufus. Tell the grown-up lady. Do something.

I will, said Ron. Give me a minute.

But the teacher called out. "Activity time! Come on in!"

Ron watched intently. The little girl colored her pictures, did her cutouts, and her crafts with such care. Everything was perfect. Ron's work was careless by comparison.

But the three boys also watched intently. "Look at her! She's so _neat_!"

This marked her. It made her stand out. It made her fair game.

The little girl quivered under her blanket during nap time.

The surrounded her again during playtime outdoors.

They took her ball.

"Hey!" she said.

They pulled her hair.

"Ouch!" she said.

They took her dolly.

She started to cry.

That was too much. His invisible friend Rufus said never be mean to little girls. He said to be brave. He willfully abandoned his every common sense. Deep breath. Walk toward the girl and the big kids. "Leave her alone! It's her turn with the ball!"

Every head turned with amazement. The big kids glared. The little girl stared stared with wonder.

Ron wracked his brain for something to say next. He remembered the speech the grown-up lady said to his parents on his first day. "Taking turns is the basic foundation of Pre School. The jungle law of day care is behind us. We have structure. We have rules."

The big kids looked baffled. But the spell was wearing off. They gathered around Ron with cruel smiles and cracked their knuckles. "Little sissy. We're gonna beat yer head flat."

Ron faced them with steady gaze. "I'm warning you! I have an imaginary friend, Rufus. He's huge!"

"Where is he, sissy? Hiding in the washroom?"

Ron stole a glance at the little girl. The adoring look in her eyes made his heart soar. He hoped she would run away and tell the grown-up lady--or at least hide. He closed his eyes and prepared himself--he was about to feel big hurt.

Kim's parents promised her on her first day at ABC Preschool that she would meet many new friends. So far the only friend she had was the one she brought with her, her dolly. 

She wanted to stay home and take care of her mother. Soon her little sister would be born. She wanted to be around and help.

But her father reassured her. "Don't worry, KimmieCub. Anything is possible for a Possible."

Kim didn't think so when the three big boys surrounded her.

She barely noticed the blonde-haired boy with freckles.

The grown-up lady called out "Activity time!" just in time.

Kim was proud of how she did her cut-outs and coloring. But the big boys made her nervous.

She spent naptime quivering inder blanket.

And sure enough, they surrounded her when it was playtime.

They took her ball.

"Hey!" she said. They weren't nice.

They pulled her hair.

"Ouch!" Why were they hurting her?

They took her dolly--and laughed when she started to cry.

They were so mean! Kim want to just go home.

And suddenly a blonde boy with freckles appeared, telling them to stop being mean.

And they gathered around him.

The martial arts lessons Kim had been going to suddenly kicked in. Her blood boiled. She jumped and hand-sprung into their midst.

A little red-haired wildcat jumped on the back of the biggest bully and grabbed around his neck. "Augh! You guys! Get her off me!"

She kept pounding his arm with her little fist. It didn't really hurt him, but the suddenness of her defense of the blonde kid with freckles scared the daylights out of him.

She jumped toward the second boy. He stepped backwards and fell, landing on his back. She pounced on him, knocking the breath out of him.

_**"Woof!"**_

She turned around and glared at the third boy. He ran wailing, like he had seen a ghost. The other two were behind him.

They shuffled their feet uncomfortably for a minute. Finally both spoke as once.

"Hi! I'm--"

"Hi! I'm--"

"--Kim!"

"--Ron!"

Ron stuck out his hand and Kim hesitantly shook it.

What to say next? Kim broke the ice. "Uh, what's that picture on your shirt?"

Ron brightened. A chance to tell someone about his hero! "This is Fearless Ferret! He's a super-hero! He's in the comic books! He drives a car called the Ferretmobile! His sidekick is Wonder Weasel! My friend Rufus says I should always be like him." He smiled proudly.

"Uh, where is Rufus now?"

"Well--he's not around--right now. He's imaginary."

Kim looked sideways at Ron. Uh-huh. O-kay. Daddy had promised she would meet a friend--but him--welll..."

And then she ignored her common sense as Ron had done just minutes ago. "You're weird--but I like you." She grabbed his hand. "C'mon!"

For the rest of the day, they threw the ball at each other and pushed each other on the swings.

Kim caught the ball much better than Ron. She pushed him higher on the swing than he pushed her. It didn't matter. He stood up for her. She stood up for him. They were friends and that was that.

When their mothers came, they found both children still playing.

"Those two have been inseparable," said the teacher.

Kim was the assertive one. "We're friends. We wanna playdate--and a sleepover."

Annette Possible and Rachel Stoppable looked at each other.

"Hi, I'm the mother," each said to the other.

Kim crossed her arms and tapped her toe impatiently.

My, isn't she the bold one, thought Rachel.

"We appear to be outnumbered," laughed Annette. "Let me volunteer to host the first get-together. You could drive your son over--just spend some time. We could both get acquainted." Annette wanted Rachel to feel reassured

"Kimmie, is this boy a boyfriend?" asked her mother on the way home.

Kim looked at her mother with distaste. "_Boyfriend? Ew!_ Momma--please!"

Kim's father was pleased that his daughter had indeed made a friend--at first. "So, Kimmie has a new friend. What's her name?"

"_His_ name, dear. It's a boy. Ron Stoppable."

James Timothy Possible froze and looked alarmed. A--boy. He swallowed. His little Kimmie-cub and a--boy.

Annette Possible noticed. "Don't worry, dear. There's not the slightest romantic overtone. Kimmie made that quite plain."

Rachel drove Ron over. Annette invited Rachel to stay for supper. The children set the table.

Kim's father kept an eagle eye on his daughter's new friend. Ron was a nice kid, a little shy, but okay.

It went well. Two sleepy children went to bed early, Kim in her nightgown, grubby feet, and askew ponytails, Ron in his pajamas and mismatched socks. It went so well that a visit was arranged to the Stoppable house the next day.

"You have a _treehouse_ in your back yard? _Cool!_" She scrambled up the rope ladder. "Well, _c'mon,_ Ron!"

Ron hung back. "I've never been up there."

"Never? _Why?_"

"Well, it's high up," hedged Ron, "And there might be bugs."

"You're scared of _bugs_? C'mon, Ron, are you a sissy?" The word was out before she knew it. It was the same word used by the big boys at Pre-school. Kim clamped a hand over her mouth.

It was too late. Ron stared with hurt eyes. "I gotta go in the house, Kim."

Kim's eyes were big, sad, and brimming with tears.

The two friends learned a hard lesson that day. Sometimes friends can hurt each other's feelings. Sometimes friendships need to be nurtured.

"Kim, I'm sorry, Ron doesn't want to come out," said Mrs. Stoppable.

Kim felt awful. Ron had been so brave facing the three bullies. She just assumed that he was brave enough to play in his own treehouse

"I'll drive you home, Kim," said Mr. Stoppable.

And so the fathers met.

Nice guy, thought Jim Possible--it's just that colorful shirt he wears.

Nice guy, thought Abe Stoppable--it's just that overenthusiastic positive-attitude he has.

Sorry, Jim," Abe said. "Didn't work out this time."

"Well, maybe another time. Who knows? Anything's possible," said Jim.

Jim Possible was secretly relieved. His Kimmie-Cub was safe from boys--at least until (gulp) teenage.

But Jim Possible reckoned without the power of destiny.

Ron avoided Kim at Pre-school. But Kim was persistent.

"Ron, Kim's mother called. She's sorry. She wants you to come over to her house," said Abe.

Ron thought. "Could Kim come over here?" He would give this treehouse thing another try. Kim had inspired him to bravery at Pre-school. She was inspiring him to bravery at home. The sadness he had seen in her eyes made him sad. It was like the fear he had seen in her eyes when the big boys at Pre-school.

Rufus approved. Fearless Ferret would be proud. Never break a girl's heart.

Ron asked his dad. "Kim was so sad. What can I do to make her happy?"

"Well," thought Abe, "You invited her to visit."

"I want to do something more," said Ron. "I want to give her something."

Abe was impressed. Giving a girl a gift. Many men never learned this lesson their entire lives. "I have an idea. Let me talk to your mother."

He went to his wife. "Ron wants to give something to Kim--kind of a make-up thing."

Rachel was appalled. "_Ron_ giving something to _Kim_? _She_ called _him_ a sissy! And then _he_ invited _her_ back here? Isn't that enough?"

Abe appealed. "Dear, you know how shy he is. If we don't encourage his initiative now, when will we?"

Rachel relented. "Well, you have a point." She was thinking of how overprotective Abe's mother Hannah was. God help her from becoming like_ that_! "What do you suggest?"

Abe hedged. "Maybe something from your garden--."

Rachel flared up again. "_My_ garden?" Her prize flower garden was her pride and joy.

"Yes, dear. One flower. For the love of our son. For what I believe is a very special friendship."

Rachel sighed. Put that way, how could she refuse? "You're too sentimental, Abe Stoppable. That's why I love you."

"And you keep me practical. That's why I love you."

"Son," Abe told Ron, "Girls usually love flowers. Go and cut one from your mother's garden and we'll put it in water."

"Mom's garden? She won't get mad, will she?"

"No," Abe assured him, "Your mother cares about Kim as much as you do." It was a white lie. Always uphold your wife in your children's eyes, Abe's father had told him.

And so in his own low-key way, Abe Stoppable encouraged his son, just as Jim Possible declared to his daughter that she could do anything.

Kim was relieved at Pre-school. And contrite. "Sorry," she said.

"No big," said Ron. And they promptly tossed the ball to each other.

It was the first of many apologies in their lifetime. Sometimes from her, sometimes from him.

Ron's dad picked up both from Pre-school and drove them to the Stoppable house.

As soon as they got in the door, Ron ran to the glass of water in the kitchen and grabbed the flower. He couldn't help but notice Kim's hair today. It was in a ponytail. In fact, it was marvelously like the ponytail she would wear to their junior prom in another thirteen years.

Ron shuffled his feet and squirmed. "Here," he said, not meeting her eyes, "Rufus said I should give you this flower."

Kim's eyes grew wide. She had seen the TV shows and movies: when a man gave flowers to a woman, it meant something very serious. When Dad gave flowers to Mom, usually Mom cried happy tears and hugged Dad and they--ew--_kissed_--on the _lips_. Well--one had to do what one had to do. She looked around nervously, to see if anyone was watching. She saw no one. Somehow, she felt like if they found her doing what she was deciding to do, they would be so tweaked. "R-Ron?" she gulped.

Ron looked up--and suddenly Kim spotted it--just beyond him--of course! The treehouse! It was perfect! She grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

Puzzled, he let himself be led. They climbed the ladder. Kim a sat at the edge and let her feet dangle. She patted the floor next to her on her right side. "Sit beside me."

Ron gulped. Beside her? This high up? Where no one could see them? It was too late to back out. Well--okay. He glanced around nervously, and down and dangled his feet.

Kim put her hand on his, and he almost jumped out of the treehouse.

"Ron?" she asked shyly.

"_What_?" he said, too loud, trying to look everywhere by but at her. She batted her eyes, and he felt the panic. This was worse than getting a flu shot. Overcoming his fear of the treehouse was easy compared to this. If he had known that giving her a flower would lead to this---.

Kim tried to put on a brave front, but she felt like this was her first day again at preschool. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and drew closer...closer...closer...

_Augh_! Ron told himself. _I'm trapped._

Closer...

This is _stupid_! Kim told herself. I don't even know if his face is still there!

Closer...

There was a split second hesitation. It was Ron himself who leaned in the last millimeter.

Their lips touched.

Ron, the boy who was scared of bugs, who hid his face for every scary show and carnival ride, utterly refused to close his eyes. The warm glow started on his chest and spread like a bullet to his stomach. He felt a tingle from his lips to his toes. He was fascinated by the delicate feathery beauty of her eyelashes and the gentle curve of her cheek. He had never seen a girl this close.

Kim felt electricity. She felt giddy. She felt herself melting. She felt like she would tumble from the treehouse into weightlessness. With one hand she grabbed Ron's hand and with the other hand she grabbed the edge of the platform.

Ron felt delirious. His heart swelled and his chest heaved with emotions he had no name for.

The kiss lasted all of five seconds. Their lips parted and Kim opened her eyes.

It was the first time Ron had seen the shimmering eyes this close. He felt the urge to praise Kim's beauty in lofty flowering verse, in towering prose--like the Rubyat of Omar Kayam, like the sonnets of Shakespeare, like the poetry of Robert Browning to his wife Elizabeth Barrett Browning--but he was five years old and knew none of those, so he said what he could. "Your eyes are so pretty," he whispered.

_He thinks I have pretty eyes. _Kim melted completely. She blushed as bright as her hair. 

Their fingers entangled. Both of them smiled bashfully, blushed, nudged each other, giggled, and blushed some more.

Kim kicked her sandals off. "C'mon," she insisted, "Shoes off. I wanna see your feet. I think you have cute feet." With her toes she pulled Ron's shoelaces and untied his shoes. He kicked his shoes off. Again, with the combined efforts of her toes and his feet, they pulled his socks off.

(Nudge.)

"You have cute feet."

(Nudge.)

"So do you."

(Nudge.)

"You have cute freckles."

(Nudge.)

"So do you."

(Nudge.)

Ron grew bold. "Rufus has never been kissed, either."

"You're still weird. But I still like you."

"You mean like or _like _like?"

"Whatever."

(Nudge.)

From the kitchen window that faced the back yard, Abe watched the two pairs of little legs dangling from the treehouse. He had an idea what was happening. "Kids! Time to eat!" he called.

Kim and Ron sat next to each other at the table, her on the left, him on the right. Kim held her spoon with her left hand. Quite dexterously, noticed Abe. He suspected they were holding hands under the table. The shy glances and smiles continued during the meal.

Abe felt a bittersweet happiness for this blossoming affection, and yearned for the innocence of his own youth.

Their friendship was healed of its first rift.

By tomorrow their ardor would cool, but a tiny spark was kindled that would one day burst into glorious flame.

Above the treehouse hovered an elven-looking being with gossamer wings. It had long silvery hair and wore a silver gown. It might have been an Angel. It might have been a Fairy. No eye could see it, but it smiled and spoke to itself.

_**One kiss accomplished**_

_**Six yet remain**_

_**Friendship will flower**_

_**Through joy and through pain**_

_**Until he is hers and she is his**_

Annette would press the flower in one of her big medical books. And in years to come, it would be a cherished memento--like Panda-roo.

Also, in the years to come, Walter Nelson, Bobby Johnson, Josh Mankey, and even Brick Flagg, among others, would think to themselves with pride, or insist to their friends, "_I _gave Kim Possible her first kiss."

The truth is, of course, that the first kiss was both given and received by him for whom that privilege had been destined, first, last, and always, as was intended: Ron Stoppable. Nothing else is even remotely conceivable.

And so was bestowed on Ron Stoppable the first of the Seven Kisses of Kim Possible.


End file.
